harrypotterfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Nimfadora Lupin
(mąż) * Ted Lupin (syn) * Remus Lupin II (wnuk) * (ojciec) * Andromeda Tonks (matka) * (ciotka) * Rudolf Lestrange (wuj) * Narcyza Malfoy (ciotka) * Lucjusz Malfoy (wuj * Draco Malfoy (kuzyn) * (dziadek) * (babcia) * ( Wujek) |różdżka = 12¼ cala, mahoń, pióro feniksa |bogin = Martwy Lupin (możliwe) |patronus = wilkołak Patronus Nimfadory Tonks zmienia się od zająca wielkouchego (ang. Jack Rabbit) do wilka Wilk (od 1995 roku) |animag = Nie |praca = Auror | przynależność = * Hufflepuff * Zakon Feniksa * Ministerstwo Magii * Biuro Aurorów * Szkoła Magii i Czarodziejstwa w Hogwarcie * Rodzina Tonks * Rodzina Lupin |aktor = Natalia Tena |dom = Hufflepuff }} Nimfadora Vulpecula Lupin (zd. Tonks; ur. 1973, zm. 2 maja 1998 r.) — czarownica półkrwi, córka Teda i Andromedy Tonks. Nimfadora to metamorfomag. Uczęszczała do Szkoły Magii i Czarodziejstwa w Hogwarcie od 1984 do 1991 roku i była przydzielona do Hufflepuffu. Po opuszczeniu Hogwartu, Tonks dołączyła do Ministerstwa Magii i szkoliła się, aby zostać Aurorem pod czujnym okiem Moody'ego. W 1995 roku dołączyła do Zakonu Feniksa, pracując tajnie w Ministerstwie Magii oraz pomagając chronić Departament Tajemnic. W czerwcu 1996 roku walczyła w Bitwie w Departamencie Tajemnic, a także w tym momencie zakochała się w Remusie Lupinie, który potem został jej mężem. Mieli synka, Teddy'ego. W 1997 roku Nimfadora poślubiła Lupina. Wiosną 1998 roku urodziła syna, któremu nadała imię Ted na cześć swojego ojca, zabitego przez szmalcowników niedługo wcześniej. Drugiego maja tego samego roku Tonks walczyła w Drugiej Bitwie o Hogwart, podczas której zginęła z rąk swojej ciotki Bellatriks Lestrange. Biografia Wczesne lata Nimfadora urodziła się w 1973 roku jako jedyna córka Teda Tonksa i Andromedy Black. Naukę w Hogwarcie rozpoczęła między 1984 a 1985 rokiem. Została przydzielona do Hufflepuffu. Na piątym roku była pretendentką do pełnienia funkcji prefekta, jednak Albus Dumbledore stwierdził, że brakuje jej pewnych kwalifikacji. Sama Nimfadora była przekonana, że miał na myśli jej zachowanie. Kariera aurora Pomimo swego zachowania, Tonks udało się zdobyć wystarczająco dobrych ocen na egzaminach do zakwalifikowania się do szkoleń na Aurorów. Przez 3 lata przechodziła przez rozmaite kursy w tym testy z maskowania się, z czego miała najlepsze oceny. Jednak jej niezdarność przysporzyła jej pewne kłopoty. Aurorem oficjalnie została w 1994 roku przy wielkiej pomocy Szalonookiego Alastora Moody'ego. Druga Wojna Czarodziejów frame|Nimfadora w Departamencie Tajemnic. Tonks jako jedna z nielicznych wierzyła w powrót Voldemorta. W 1995 roku wstąpiła do na nowo powstałego Zakonu Feniksa. Razem z Kingsleyem Shackleboltem oraz Alastorem Moodym dostarczała do niego cenne informacje o sytuacji w Ministerstwie Magii. thumb|left|Straż Przednia Latem w 1995 roku została wysłana jako Straż Przednia razem z innymi członkami Zakonu z zadaniem, aby bezpiecznie przetransportować Harry'ego Pottera do Grimmauld Place 12. Żeby wyciągnąć Dursleyów z domu Tonks wysłała im list przez mugolską pocztę, że wygrali konkurs na najładniejszy trawnik. Nimfadora od razu zaprzyjaźniła się z Harrym. Po uratowaniu Harry'ego Tonks miała dużo spraw w Ministerstwie Magii, lecz znalazła czas, by przyjść na przyjęcie zorganizowane przez Molly Weasley, by uczcić zostanie prefektem przez Rona i Hermionę. Eskortowała ich też na stacje King Cross 1 września pod przebraniem staruszki. thumb|Tonks w rudych włosach thumb|Tonks w Departamencie Tajemnic Na Boże Narodzenie Tonks towarzyszyła Hermionie, Harry'emu i Weasleyom podczas odwiedzin Artura Weasleya, który przebywał w Szpitalu Św. Munga. Towarzyszyła im też podczas podróży do Hogwartu Błędnym Rycerzem. Bitwa w Departamencie Tajemnic W czerwcu 1996 roku , Tonks należała do części Zakonu, która przybyła do Departamentu Tajemnic, aby uratować Harry'ego, Hermionę, Rona, Ginny, Neville Longbottoma i Lunę Lovegood wraz z Kingsleyem, Alastorem Moodym, Remusem Lupinem i Syriuszem Blackiem . Podczas bitwy ze śmierciożercami walczyła z Lucjuszem Malfoyem i Belllatriks Lestrange, która pomimo odniesionych ran okazała się zbyt silna dla Tonks. Po bitwie Tonks trafiła do Szpitala Św. Munga, ale została zwolniona, ponieważ należała do grupki, która na stacji Kings Cross rozmawiała z Dursleyami na temat traktowania Harry'ego. Miłość do Remusa Lupina Po Bitwie w Departamencie Tajemnic Tonks nadal służyła dla Zakonu Feniksa, ale nie była już tak wesołathumb|left|203px i miała problemy ze zmianami swojego wyglądu. Dużo osób (w tym Hermiona i Harry) uważało, że jej depresja spowodowana jest śmiercią Syriusza. Sadzili, że Tonks obwinia się, że nie zabiła Belatriks, gdy z nią wcześniej walczyła. Prawdziwą przyczyną złego humoru Nimfadory była miłość do Remusa Lupina. Ten jednak, chociaż odwzajemniał jej uczucia nie chciał się z nią związać. Uważał, że jest dla niej zbyt niebezpieczny i za stary. Jedyną osobą, która wiedziała o tej miłości była Molly Weasley. Z tego powodu Tonks często przebywała w Norze rozmawiając i pijąc z nią herbatę, chociaż wszyscy uważali iż pani Weasley chce by jej syn Bill zakochał się w niej, a nie w Fleur Delacour. Uczucia Nimfadory do Remusa spowodowały także zmianę jej patronusa na wilkołaka. Ochrona Hogwartu thumb|Tonks w Norze podczas Świąt Bożego Narodzenia Po oficjalnym ogłoszeniu Ministerstwa Magii, że Voldemort powrócił, Hogwart otrzymał zespół aurorów dla lepszej ochrony zamku. Do grupy patrolującej Hogsmeade została przydzielona między innymi Tonks. 1 września widząc, że Harry nie wysiada z pociągu weszła tam, aby go poszukać (w filmie była to Luna Lovegood). Znalazła go leżącego na ziemi i przykrytego peleryną niewidką z zakrwawionym nosem. Opowiedział jej, że zrobił mu to Draco Malfoy, gdy odkrył, że Harry go podsłuchiwał. Udało im się wyjść z rozpędzonego już pociągu, wyskakując z niego. Potem Tonks zaprowadziła Harry'ego pod bramę szkoły. Tonks w trakcie roku szkolnego razem z resztą aurorów często patrolowała korytarze szkolne, gdy Albus Dumbledore wyjeżdżał w poszukiwaniu horkruksów. Ona spotkała też Harry'ego w Hogsmeade niedługo po jego konfrontacji z Mundugusem Fletcherem, dotyczącej jego kradzieży i sprzedaży przedmiotów z Grimmauld Place 12. Bitwa o Wieżę Astronomiczną W czerwcu 1997 roku na teren Hogwartu za pomocą Szafki Zniknięć znajdującej się w Pokoju Życzeń wtargnęli śmierciożercy. Pod nieobecność Dumbledore'a (ten razem z Harrym był na wyprawie w poszukiwania horkruksów) korytarze patrolowali aurorzy. Była wśród nich także Nimfadora Tonks. Podczas bitwy, która się później rozpętała walczyła przeciwko Thorfinnowi Rowle. Śmierciożerca przegrał i został zmuszony wycofać się razem ze swoimi towarzyszami. Po bitwie w Skrzydle Szpitalnym Tonks widząc jak Fleur Delacour zareagowała na zranienia Billa Weasleya znowu zaczęła mieć wyrzuty do Lupina, że ten nie chce się z nią ożenić. Stwierdziła, że nie obchodzi ją czy jest wilkołakiem i czy jest dla niej za stary. Chociaż Remus mówił, że to nie jest to samo, ponieważ Bill nie będzie wilkołakiem to odwzajemniał uczucia Tonks. Na pogrzebie Albusa Dumbledore'a, Tonks i Remus stali razem trzymając się za ręce, a jej włosy powróciły do dawnego, ulubionego koloru różowej gumy do żucia. Małżeństwo Tonks wzięła ślub z Remusem Lupinem w lipcu 1997 r. Uroczystość była bardzo cicha i skromna ze względu na ataki ze strony Voldemorta i jego śmierciożerców. Odbyła się na krótko przed przeniesieniem Harry'ego do Nory. Tonks i Remus Lupin bardzo żałowali, że Harry'ego nie mogło być na weselu. Siedmiu Potterów thumb|left|226px|Tonks na Komecie. Tonks uczestniczyła razem z innymi członkami Zakonu Feniksa w przeniesieniu Harry'ego do Nory. Zdecydowano, że zostanie to wykonane kilka dni przed siedemnastymi urodzinami Pottera. Miało to na celu obejście Voldemorta, który (jak sądził Zakon Feniksa) myślał, że akcja odbędzie się 31 lipca. Plan przetransportowania Harry'ego polegał na tym, że Ron, Hermiona, Fred, George, Fleur i Mundungus wypiją eliksir wielosokowy z włosami Harry'ego i się w niego zamienią. Każde z nich poleci na miotle lub testralu z członkiem Zakonu Feniksa, który będzie go osłaniał. Tonks była w parze z Ronem. Chwilę po wystartowaniu wszyscy zrozumieli, że ktoś ich zdradził - Voldemort dowiedział się, że Zakon postanowił przenieść Harry'ego kilka dni wcześniej. Na członków Zakonu Feniksa napadło przynajmniej 30 śmiercożerców. Tonks i Rona ścigała Bellatriks Lestrange. Nimfadora później bardzo chwaliła towarzysza za to, że kiedy ona walczyła z ciotką, Ron strzelił w innego śmierciożercę świetnym oszałamiaczem prosto w twarz. Udało im się uciec Bellatriks i dotrzeć bezpiecznie do domu Muriel, lecz z niemałym opóźnieniem. Świstoklik, którym mieli przybyć do Nory uciekł im, więc musieli czekać na następny. Po dotarciu na miejsce Molly Weasley i Remus Lupin odetchnęli z ulgą na ich widok. Jakiś czas po nich przybyli Bill Weasley i Fleur Delacour z wiadomością, że Alastor Moody nie żyje. Tonks otwarcie płakała, gdy się o tym dowiedziała. Pamiętała bowiem jak Szalonooki pomagał jej zostać aurorem.thumb Ślub Billa i Fleur Nimfadora pojawiła się na ślubie Billa Weasleya i Fleur Delacour w charakterze gościa, razem z Remusem Lupinem. Wesele trwało jednak krócej niż powinno, a wszystko za sprawą pojawienia się znikąd patronusa jednego z członków Zakonu Feniksa Kingsleya Shacklebolta ostrzegającego przed atakiem śmierciożerców, którzy chwilę później pojawili się w Ottery St. Catchpole. Nimfadora wraz z Remusem włączyli się w wir walki. Narodziny syna Kilka dni przed ślubem Billa i Fleur Tonks dowiedziała się, że jest w ciąży. Remus dowiedziawszy się o dziecku, zostawił ją bojąc się, że będzie ono takie same jak on a nawet jeśli nie to będzie się wstydzić z ojca wilkołaka. Tonks udała się w tym czasie do rodzinnego domu, lecz mąż nie zostawił jej na długo, ponieważ po jego wizycie na Grimmauld Place12 i kłótni z Harrym uświadomił sobie, że źle postąpił. Nimfadora kilka dni przed Wielkanocą dowiedziała się, że jej ojciec został zabity przez szmalcowników. Po Wielkanocy Remusowi i Tonks urodził się syn. Nazwali go na cześć zmarłego ojca Nimfadory - Teddy. Rodzice postanowili wybrać na ojca chrzestnego Harry'ego. Już godzinę po porodzie mały Teddy okazywał zdolności metamorfogiczne, lecz ku wielkiej uldze Remusa nie był wilkołakiem. Druga Bitwa o Hogwart thumb|Nimfadora na krótko przed śmiercią Gdy Neville Longbottom zawiadomił Gwardię Dumbledore'a i Zakon Feniksa o wtargnięciu śmierciożerców na teren Hogwartu, Tonks nie przybyła od razu razem z innymi członkami stowarzyszenia. Była wtedy w domu swojej matki Andromedy razem z nowonarodzonym synkiem Teddy`m . Nie wytrzymała jednak długo nie wiedząc, co się dzieje i zostawiając dziecko pod opieką babki i wróciła na Grimmauld Place 12. Dowiedziawszy się, gdzie są inni bez zastanowienia ruszyła do Hogwartu. Z pomocą Aberfortha Dumbledore'a odnalazła Remusa Lupina. Dalsze jej działania podczas bitwy nie są znane, aż do jej śmierci z rąk ciotki Bellatrix. W czasie przerwy podczas wojny Harry widział ją spoczywającą w Wielkiej Sali obok męża, który został zabity przez Dołohowa. Syna Tonks wychowała w głównej mierze jego babcia Andromeda, lecz wiadomo, że jadł obiady u Potterów kilka razy w tygodniu. Możliwe jest także, że łączyło go coś z córką Billa i Fleur - Victoire Weasley. Charakter thumb|left|Martwi Nimfadora i Remus Lupinowie. Nimfadora była bardzo mugolska. Mimo że w jej żyłach płynęła szlachetna krew, została wychowana na miłą i uprzejmą osobę w przeciwieństwie do swojego kuzyna, który od dziecka żył w przekonaniu, że status jego krwi daje mu swego rodzaju przewagę nad innymi. Oczywiście, charakter Nimfadory ukształtowali jej rodzice, którzy różnili się pochodzeniem (status krwi itp.), traktując z jednakowym szacunkiem wszystkich czarodziejów i mugoli. Nimfadora była radosna, pełna życia i pomocna, a przy tym ciekawska i niezdarna. Nie tolerowała idealnego porządku, uważając taki stan pomieszczeń za nienaturalny. Umiejętności Magiczne Wygląd Nimfadora była metamorfomagiem co oznacza, że mogła w każdym momencie zmienić swój wygląd (np. kształt nosa). Chociaż jej naturalnym kolorem włosów był brąz (najprawdopodobniej po matce), Nimfadora wolała gdy były, chociażby różowe zgadzała się z jej podejściem do wyglądu, który za pomocą czarów mogła zmieniać (kolor włosów). Ciekawostki * W wywiadzie radiowym J. K. Rowling zdradziła, że Nimfadora Tonks miała na drugie imię Vulpecula, co z łaciny oznacza liska (ang. little fox). Warto zauważyć także, że istnieje gwiazdozbiór o takiej samej nazwie - matka Nimfadory wywodziła się z rodu Blacków, których tradycją było nazywanie pierworodnych dzieci imionami konstelacji. Występowanie * Harry Potter i Zakon Feniksa (książka) * Harry Potter i Zakon Feniksa (film) * Harry Potter i Zakon Feniksa (gra) * Harry Potter i Książę Półkrwi (książka) * Harry Potter i Książę Półkrwi (film) * Harry Potter i Książę Półkrwi (gra) * Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci (książka) * Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci: część pierwsza (film) * Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci: część pierwsza (gra) * Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci: część druga (film) * Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci: część druga (gra) * LEGO Harry Potter: Lata 5-7 * Pottermore de:Nymphadora Tonks en:Nymphadora Tonks fr:Nymphadora Tonks ru:Нимфадора Тонкс el:Νυμφαδωρα τονκς it:Ninfadora Tonks sr:Нимфадора Тонкс ja:ニンファドーラ・トンクス Kategoria:Czarodzieje półkrwi Kategoria:Metamorfomagowie Kategoria:Uczniowie Hufflepuffu Kategoria:Urodzeni w 1973 Kategoria:Zmarli podczas II bitwy o Hogwart Kategoria:Członkowie Zakonu Feniksa Kategoria:Rodzina Lupin Kategoria:Rodzina Tonks Kategoria:Aurorzy